Different techniques and products already exist in the prior art for insulating buildings. By insulation, we mean thermal insulation as well as sound insulation. In general, the techniques and products used depend mostly on the structure to be insulated and are specifically adapted to either wall insulations, ceiling insulations, floor insulations or roof insulations. For example, the rigid insulating panels known in the prior art, are mainly used for wall insulations. In order to secure those panels to a wall, these panels have a surface provided with parallel grooves in which a framing member may be inserted as the panel is installed against the wall. The panels are then secured to the wall by means of screws. A drawback with this type of panel is that the time required for its installation is very long and it is thus very expensive. Another drawback is that the fasteners, for example, the screws, act as direct thermal bridges between the outside and the inside. Thus, these panels do not allow a uniform insulation of the surface to be insulated.
Moreover, these types of insulating panels are not adapted to insulate ceilings because their structure is not adapted for securing or hanging any object under the ceiling. This is one of the reasons why the insulating panels known in the prior art, are not commonly used for insulating ceilings.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the construction of buildings for a universal product that may be efficiently used for insulating either a wall, a ceiling, a roof or a floor, and this, at a low cost.